


Labor Negotiations

by lls_mutant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Married Sex, Multi, Threesomes, pornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Galen tries to convince Felix Gaeta about the necessity of a labor union, Gaeta takes Baltar's side.  Cally says it's because Felix confuses love and sex.  If she's right, how the frak do you fight it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor Negotiations

  
"Damn it!"

The outburst helped a little as Galen stormed into the tent. Cally, who had been attempting to cook dinner, jerked up from the stove, sloshing the soup. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Frakking Gaeta," Galen sighed. He sat down on the cot that served as their bed. "I could have sworn he was on our side with the whole labor union idea, but today he tells me Baltar doesn't want to see a union formed."

"Really?" Cally didn't seem nearly as shocked as she should. She steadied her pot and then began to chop a scraggly carrot. "Not sure that _President_ Baltar," she rolled her eyes, "has a lot to say about it."

"Frak Baltar," Galen groused. "I expect this sort of crap from Baltar. I _don't_ expect it from Gaeta." Cally shrugged. "What is it?" Galen asked. "What?" he pushed when she didn't answer.

"You never were very good at listening to gossip," Cally laughed. "Gaeta's been sleeping with Baltar."

"Oh." _That_ made everything make sense. "Frak."

Cally smirked. "Frak is right," she said. "Come on. Dinner's almost ready."

***

That night, he reached for Cally as they lay together in bed. Cally backed up against him, sighing as her body fit along his. He let his hands roam, pushing her t-shirt up so he could cup her bare breasts underneath. They'd gotten fuller with pregnancy, and more sensitive, and she gasped as his fingers flicked across a nipple.

"You know," she said in a trembling voice as he let his hand drift down to her hip and nuzzled her neck, "maybe you should stop shaving. I really like- oh- I really like the beard."

"I see that," he said, caressing her thigh, where the goosebumps had risen. He slid his hand around to her abdomen, which was only swelling slightly, and then down between her legs. "But I thought you liked the clean-shaven look. I seem to remember you commenting about how close Hot Dog managed to shave." He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear as he began to massage her clit.

Cally tipped her head back a bit, and pushed her ass right up against his erection. He moved against her, settling in and thrusting just a little bit, the softness and warmth of her skin driving him crazy. He slipped his free hand under her and cupped her breast, and her hips bucked against him as she moaned.

"You remember that?" he whispered in her ear. "When we had Hot Dog join us and we both frakked you together? Gods, that was hot. _You_ were hot." Cally shuddered and convulsed around his fingers. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and wished for a moment they had lube, and then slid into her from behind. Not quite the same, but there was no frakking way he was going to complain. He wrapped his arms around her and began to thrust, and Cally moved with him, as active and enthusiastic a lover as she'd always been. He rolled her over for better leverage, kissing her neck as she made an eager sound of approval, and then drove even more deeply into her. Cally grabbed the pillow, her hands clenching into fists. He finally finished, collapsing beside her.

"Wow," Cally said, falling down onto her side and facing him, "that was great."

"It was," he agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. Cally snuggled against him, and for a long moment Galen just rested, his limbs growing heavy with sleep. But there was something about her silence… "What's going on in your head?" he finally asked.

"Who says anything's going on in my head?" Cally said, a little too innocently.

Galen groaned and opened his eyes. "I know you. Come on. Spit it out."

"It was just…" Cally looked down, tracing a pattern on the sleeve of his t-shirt. "You mentioned that time with Brendan."

Galen shrugged. "Well, it _was_ hot."

"Is that something you've ever thought about doing again?"

"Not really. I mean, that was before we were even engaged. It was fun, but…" he shrugged. "Why? Are you getting bored with me?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Did you mind it though?" Cally asked him. "Seeing me with another guy?"

"Not as long as I was there, too. Why? Is it bothering you now?"

"No."

"Good." Galen yawned heavily and then kissed her again. "'Night, Call," he said sleepily.

"Good night." Later, he'd realize she didn't sound sleepy at all.

***

There was a smell of frying mushrooms when he stormed into the tent. "Frak!"

"I take it that it's been another good day," Cally said, with a dry sort of humor. She put her spoon down long enough to kiss him, and then went back to making the meal. "Union troubles again?"

"You would think, after everything we've been through together, that serving together on the _Galactica_ would mean something!" Galen fumed. "Not this, 'I'll see what I can do' crap!"

"Mmm." Cally shifted the mushrooms to the bowl and added meat to the hot pan. It began to sizzle. Galen plopped down at the table.

"It's just… look. It's _Gaeta._ Gaeta is the one that always follows the rules, right? And I'm not asking him to do anything illegal. He talks about wanting to make New Caprica this new world and this new society, but ask him to do one little thing against Gaius Baltar and it's like talking to a stone wall! And don't tell me it's because they're frakking," Galen warned when Cally opened her mouth. "I checked around. Apparently that's stopped."

"But he hasn't frakked anyone since," Cally said. She smirked at Galen's expression. "Hey, just because you're just getting caught up on yesterday's news doesn't mean I can't stay current. He and Baltar have been over since a few weeks after Founder's Day. Well, mostly. But Gaeta's still carrying a torch for him."

"Where do you _get_ this stuff?" Galen asked her incredulously.

Cally ignored his question. "I think it's more out of habit," she mused. "And because Gaeta's the kind of guy that confuses sex and love. Well, maybe not sex and _love_," she amended quickly. "But he will develop feelings for someone based on having sex with them."

Galen rubbed his chin. "I can see that," he conceded. "But what's that got to do- wait a minute." The idea began to dawn. "Wait a minute. No. No, I am _not_ whoring out my wife for labor relations!"

"Galen," Cally said, barely concealing a laugh. "This is _Gaeta._"

_That_ was almost more horrifying. "Cally, when I talk about throwing your body on the machines, you do realize I'm being figurative, right? I am not whoring _myself_ out either!"

"You're so literal," Cally said, shaking her head. She peeked under the sizzling meat, but didn't flip it. "I wasn't suggesting anything."

"Bullshit. I know that look."

She at least had the grace to be embarrassed about that. "Well, all right. I was just thinking… well, in five months we're going to have to be mature and responsible and all that for the baby."

"So?"

"And we really _did_ have a good time when Brendan joined us." She bit her lip and looked at Galen appealingly. "I'm not suggesting that just you sleep with him or just I sleep with him. But what if we had him over and asked him to join in?"

"Cally, that's…" Galen frowned. "Do you think he would do that? I mean, he's _Gaeta_. His shoes are always shined and his hair is always cut and if it's not in the regulations, he doesn't do it."

Cally flipped the steak, waiting for the sound of the sizzle to die down before she answered. "I think he's lonely," she said finally. "With Baltar off frakking all those interns-"

"And where is he getting them, anyway?" Galen interrupted, but Cally wouldn't be sidetracked.

"And Gaeta's always been… awkward."

"He's kind of a dork, yeah." But Galen said that without any sort of heat. Gaeta was obviously the sort that got beaten up a lot in high school because he always raised his hand first to answer any question, but now, at this age, there was something almost sort of… endearing about that.

"But he's a good guy," Cally continued. "And, he _does_ tend to develop feelings for people based on sex. So if we had him in and slept with him, he'd have some sort of loyalty to you. To us."

"Cally!"

She shrugged. "It's true, Galen, and you know it."

"Yeah," he admitted. "It's true. But still, taking advantage of that… and how the hell are we supposed to ask that, anyway?"

"Same way we did with Hot Dog," Cally said with another shrug. "Invite him over for dinner, bring out the booze, and see where it goes."

"Hot Dog thinks that way. Gaeta doesn't."

"With enough booze-"

"Yeah, and about that. You're pregnant. For one, you shouldn't be drinking. And for two, I don't want him doing anything that's going to hurt the baby."

Cally sighed. "I can have a drink every now and then," she pointed out. "I'll just have one, just to make Gaeta feel like I'm getting drunk, too. And if you haven't hurt the baby," she leaned over and ran her hand down between where Galen's thigh met his hip, and then ghosted her fingers over his cock, "Gaeta's not going to. I'm pretty sure of that."

"You're flattering me to get me to say yes." He frowned again. "But like you said, it's Gaeta. How are we going to work this? Because I think I can handle the pitching thing, but I'm not sure I can handle catching."

"Let's let that work itself out," Cally said. "Worse case, I can just watch."

"I can't believe we're talking about this," Galen groaned.

Cally snickered. "I just can't believe you haven't said yes yet."

"I do have my principles. This basically amounts to prostitution, you know," he grumbled. But he didn't shout it, or bang the table, because the truth was, he was kind of surprised he hadn't said yes yet, too.

***

There was a knock on the tent pole. Galen hurriedly turned the covers on the cot back, and Cally kicked the laundry basket under the bed. Galen found another cup and Cally checked her hair in their tiny mirror. "Good gods, I feel like we're swingers," Galen muttered as Cally dashed for the stove. He gave her one more harried glance and then flipped back the tent flap.

"Hey, Felix," he said. "Come on in."

"Thanks. Frakking cold out," Gaeta said, rubbing his hands together to return the circulation.

"Well, warm up," Cally suggested, smiling a bit. "It's good to see you again, Felix." She kissed him on the cheek. Gaeta's eyes widened with surprise, but a little smile appeared on his lips.

Galen had to admit he felt stupid, like he was in a bad porn film from a much tackier time. _Well, sit yourself down, Felix, and Cally will sit on one side of you and I'll sit on the other…_ He caught Cally's eye and she mouthed a word at him. _Relax._ Aw, frak it.

"Yeah, it's good to see you," Galen said, extending his hand and closing it around Felix's. His hands really _were_ cold. "Glad you could come over."

"Well, thanks for having me." Gaeta- oh, frak, _Felix_, because if everything went right Galen's cock would be up his ass by the end of the night- shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone from _Galactica_."

"Really? I would have thought you and Dualla would be calling each other every weekend."

"We do. She's _Pegasus_ now," Felix said with something that might almost be a wink.

Cally laughed. "That's right. For crying out loud, Felix, take off your coat, would you?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Where should I-"

"Here."

This was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Galen had never felt more awkward in his life. That time with Hot Dog hadn't really been planned, it was just something that came up when they were all drunk. And Gaeta wasn't looking at him, or avoiding looking at him. For frak's sake, Gaeta- _Felix_, he firmly reminded himself- had no interest in him at all. The thought probably never crossed his mind. There was no spark here, no chemistry. How the frak did Cally think this was going to work?

But Cally… Galen watched as Cally took Felix's coat, got him to sit at the table, and dished out dinner. By the time he sat down himself, Cally had Felix laughing over some story from the day. She lit a few candles- the benefits of not having many light bulbs, and sat down at the table with him, leaning her chin on her hand and listening intently to whatever Felix was going on about. Something about the infrastructure. The candlelight caught in her eyes and lit her hair softly, and for a moment, Galen was struck by just how young and beautiful she looked.

"Galen?" Cally was looking at him. The spell snapped and he was included in the light at the table.

"Sorry. I was just… long day," he said with a rueful grin. "I think I'm going to have a drink. Anyone else want one?"

"I will," Cally said.

"Felix?"

"I'm not going to say no."

"Good." Galen stood up and found the bottle of gin they'd procured for the evening, and mixed two extremely strong drinks and one that was more mixer. He gave the weak one to Cally and the stronger two to himself and Felix. Felix took a sip and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Too strong?"

"No. But it must have been a really bad day."

"It's New Caprica," Galen said before he could stop himself.

"Yeah," Felix sighed. "Don't I know it."

"I'm not blaming you," Galen said hastily, and then stopped, because in so many conversations he _had_ blamed Felix. Hell, that was why he and Cally were even entertaining this crazy idea. But even as he said it, Felix gave him a sad, wistful sort of smile.

"It's not what I envisioned. I'll admit that."

Galen leaned forward, his dinner nearly forgotten. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "I mean, what did you think this place would be like?"

Felix shrugged. "Not perfect. I knew that. I just… I saw a lot of promise here. Still do, really. It will never be the Colonies, but it's all we've got left, and so much is a matter of perception. New Caprica's not glamorous, but it's a blank slate. It's a chance to fix the old wrongs… correct all of the injustices, begin again. There aren't many of us left. We should be able to do better- to _be_ better. We might not have much, but we at least have that."

Felix's eyes met Galen's, and for the first time that night, Galen felt that shock of arousal jolting through him. "So say we all," he said softly, and clinked his glass against Felix's.

"So say we all," Cally echoed quietly.

***

"No, really. What happened next?" Galen said, laughing.

"I swear to the gods," Felix said, setting his twice-emptied glass down. "I walked into the office and there were two naked girls on the couch, and the one actually had a flow chart. A flow chart! I thought Gaius had forgotten what any sort of organization actually is."

Cally was giggling so hard she could barely talk, but she managed to get a question out anyway. "So what did you do? The 'yes' route or the 'no' route?"

"Well, if it was a good story I'd say the 'yes' route," Felix sighed. "But to be honest, she was not my type."

"Yeah, she was kind of missing something, huh Gaeta?" Galen teased.

Felix flushed. "Not necessarily," he admitted. "I mean, yeah, I really like guys, but every now and then-" he broke off, looking horrendously embarrassed.

"No, you're in it now," Cally said, nursing her drink as Galen got up to refill his own and Felix's. "You've slept with girls?"

"A couple," Felix admitted sheepishly.

"How many?"

"I told you. A couple."

"Two? That's it?" Cally leaned forward. "Do I know them?"

"No. Neither of them were on the _Galactica_."

"I thought Dee might have been-"

"No." Felix shook his head. "I would never break regs like that."

"What would you do?" Galen asked, more because he didn't want to dwell on the issue of sleeping with a superior officer than anything else. He handed Felix his third drink and sat back down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Felix laughed.

"What's the wildest thing you've ever done?" Cally asked, leaning in eagerly.

"Oh, gods." Felix had to think about that. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "Nothing really stands out."

"Choir boy?" Cally teased. Felix's flush revealed the truth.

"Hey, don't mock us choir boys," Galen interrupted, clapping a companionable hand on Felix's shoulder.

"You were a choir boy, too?" Felix asked.

"My father was a priest and my mother was an oracle," Galen explained. "I couldn't hold a note, but there was no way that was going to matter." He realized his hand was still on Felix's shoulder. Felix's shirt was thick enough that he couldn't feel the warmth of his skin, but he could feel the solidity of bone and muscle. "One of the wildest things I ever did was have sex in the temple."

"That's not-"

"In the prayer chamber."

"Oh."

"So, come on. You had to have at least done it someplace good."

Felix flushed. "The president's desk," he admitted. He glared at Cally. "You'd better fess up, too."

"Oh, that's easy," Cally said, waving her hand. "A threesome."

Galen's eyes flew to Felix's face to see how he'd react to that. His ears turned red, but there was interest. "A threesome? Two girls or two guys?"

"Two guys," Cally said, and then grinned evilly. "Galen and Hot Dog." Felix snarfed his drink, and Galen pounded his back. "You okay?" Cally asked.

"_Hot Dog?_" Felix gasped when he could talk. "You guys had a threesome with _Hot Dog_, and I never heard about it on the wireless?"

"It is kind of unbelievable when you look at it that way," Cally laughed. "But everyone underestimates Brendan. He's a good guy."

"He's a very good guy," Felix agreed, "with a very big mouth." He took another long drink, and then looked at Galen. "You think having sex in a temple is wilder than having a threesome?"

"In my house, yeah, it was," Galen said. Felix snorted. "But the threesome would be my number two." He couldn't quite look at Felix as he asked, "You ever done one?"

The silence that descended was incredibly heavy, and Galen knew they were busted. If he had any doubts, they were dispelled when Felix finally said, "I don't mean to presume, but is that why you asked me over tonight?"

Cally and Galen exchanged glances. Galen was sure this was the end of it, but Cally leaned in, covering Felix's hand with her own. "It wasn't the only reason," she said. "But… it _was_ fun. It was wild and exciting, and in a few months, 'wild and exciting' are only going to be distant memories for us. If you want to say no, say no and we'll just go back to having a nice time, no hard feelings."

Felix swallowed hard. "I'm not sure I want to say no," he said. He looked at Galen. "You're really into this?"

Galen nodded. "I'm really into this," he said. The funny thing was, with that look on Felix's face, he really _was_.

He was silent for a long time. Then Felix took a deep breath, and then turned his hand over under Cally's, moving them so their fingers laced together. "I've never done this before," he said. "I'm not even sure-"

"We can start like this," Cally said, and leaned over and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, closemouthed for a long time. She was the one to open her lips, to softly trace Felix's bottom lip with her tongue. Galen watched, fascinated. Cally's fearless but often gentle sexuality was one of the things that he loved best about her, and watching her coax Felix out of his shell was more arousing than he'd thought it would be.

Felix hesitated, but eventually brought his free hand up and began to stroke Cally's hair back from her face. His fingers were long and slender, tentative on her skin, but growing in confidence when Cally didn't push him away and Galen didn't tear them apart and tear Felix's head off. Their kiss grew deeper, and Cally slid out of her chair and into Felix's lap.

Cally seemed absorbed in the kiss, her arms wrapped around Gaeta's neck. But even as she kissed him, she made a "come here" gesture with one hand. Galen wished he could ask her just what he was supposed to do, but Cally was a little busy just now. He slid to the edge of his chair and studied Gaeta's back.

He was letting his hair grow out. Galen reached out and touched it. It was softer than he looked, and he ran his fingers through the beginnings of curls. Felix tensed a little, but as Galen continued to stroke he relaxed again. He really _was_ into this, and it made Galen wonder just how much Felix had been interested in Cally before this. Or himself. He really wasn't sure.

He ran one finger down the shell of Felix's ear to his neck, and then let all four fingertips ghost over the skin there. Like Cally, Felix obviously had a very sensitive neck- goosebumps appeared under his fingers. This was familiar territory then, and Galen leaned over to kiss Felix's neck. Felix gasped and shuddered.

"I like the beard," he stopped kissing Cally long enough to say.

"I know," Cally agreed. "I have the same reaction."

"Do you?" Felix nuzzled Cally's neck, and she tipped her head back. She also moved her hand down to catch his wrist and bring his hand up to cup her breast. Felix got the hint and slid his hand up inside her shirt.

He was getting bolder, and that made Galen more comfortable. He settled his own hands on Felix's hips, pulling him a little closer (or moving himself closer, he wasn't sure). The shirt Felix was wearing was a pullover, so he began working it up his body, somehow managing to get Felix and Cally apart long enough to get the shirt off. Then he had Felix's warm skin under his hands, and he was surprised how easy it was to run his hands over it.

Galen had never slept with a man before, although he'd never been opposed to the idea. But even when Hot Dog had joined them, all of the focus was on Cally. But as his hands smoothed over Felix's shoulders, he realized he had thought about this before. And the funny thing was, he realized he'd thought about _Gaeta_ before. It had never been a big thing, not like a crush. But if he was going to frak a guy, someone like Gaeta was exactly the type he'd frak.

He backed off long enough to pull off his own shirt, and then moved closer, so his chest was against Felix's back. Felix leaned back into him, responding immediately to the warmth of the contact. Cally noticed, pulled away from Felix, and pulled her own shirt off. Her bra didn't fit quite right with the way her breasts had filled out, but the effect made her look more like a wench on the cover of a pirate novel than anything else. Galen couldn't help reaching over Felix's shoulders and cupping her breasts with his hands. "Sorry, man," he apologized to Felix. "It's a thing with me."

"Can't say I blame you," Felix said, leaning back against Galen and watching his hands on Cally.

"You know," Cally suggested, her voice breathless as she writhed against Gaeta, "we could move this to the bed. It's going to get awfully uncomfortable in a few minutes."

"I'm with you," Galen agreed. Cally slid off Felix's lap, and Felix stood up. But Galen caught him by the belt loops, turning him around so he faced him. Felix's stomach wasn't etched into a six pack (thank the gods, because Galen didn't really want Cally seeing _that_), but it was flat and slender. He ran his hand down Felix's abdomen, suddenly nervous.

Felix's hands were on his shoulders, and they turned into something of an embrace. He leaned down so his mouth was near Galen's ear. "It's okay if you don't want to," he whispered. "Do anything with me, I mean. I get it."

"Do you want to?"

Felix bit his lip sheepishly and nodded. "A lot," he confessed.

"Yeah, well, me too." Galen let his fingers drift to the button on Felix's pants. "I've just never," he undid the button, "done this with a guy," he pulled down the zipper, "before." He began to work Felix's pants down over his hips. Felix slid his hands in between his skin and boxers and helped, pulling down both boxers and pants at the same time.

Galen's first thought, gods help him, was _thank gods he's not bigger than me. I'd never hear the end of it._ He expected that- he'd felt the same way about Hot Dog. His second thought was that this was as close as he'd ever been to another man's erection, and he really, really wasn't sure he was up to putting that thing in his mouth. But Felix just stood there, patient, not pressing for anything, his hands now back on Galen's shoulder's. Galen glanced to the side and saw that Cally was on the bed, completely naked and watching them intently.

"Gods," Galen muttered, and then took Felix's erection in his right hand. The skin was smooth over the hardness, just like his own, and the familiarity completely reassured him. It was a different angle, but it wasn't hard, and he began to stroke. Felix moaned and his hips thrust forward slightly, and he hardened further under Galen's fingers.

Cally slid off the bed, and Galen noticed she was slicking her fingers with the lube they'd managed to find. She grinned at him, and then stepped behind Felix. Galen couldn't see what she was doing, but he knew, and Felix obviously liked it. At least, if the way his hips bucked against Galen was any indication, he really liked it.

Galen stood up, wrapping his arms around Felix's waist and pulling him flush against his own body, kissing him. The kiss was open mouthed and wet and deep, and rougher than anything else so far. Felix's fingers tightened on his shoulders, and the kiss was rough from both sides. Cally's free hand found one of Galen's and squeezed, and when he slitted his eyes open he saw she was right there, kissing Felix's neck.

"Come on," he finally managed to mutter. "Let's do this."

"And how do you think you're going to frak anyone with your pants still on?" Cally asked. "Felix, I can't reach. Would you?"

Felix grinned at Galen- all reservation was gone now- and he deftly undid Galen's belt. As the pants slid down his legs, Felix took hold of Galen's erection, and _oh, frak_, did he know what he was doing. For a moment, Galen considered just letting Felix bring him off like this. But he tore himself away and sat down on the bed.

"Okay," he said, "how do you guys want to do this?"

Cally knelt down in front of him, lube in her hand. "Better start with this," she said, slicking Galen's erection. She glanced over her shoulder. "That work for you?" she asked Felix.

Felix was watching with a predatory expression. "Who's that for? Me or you?"

"You, if you want it."

He closed his eyes. "Frak, yeah, that works."

Cally grinned. "I thought so." She finished and backed up. "Be my guest."

Felix hesitated, like he was trying to work out the logistics. Galen himself had to think for a minute, and then scooted as far back on the cot as he could, turning on his side. "C'mere, Felix," he said, holding out an arm. With one last glance for permission at Cally, Felix slid into the bed, turning his back to Galen. He shifted around until they were aligned, thrusting his ass out just a bit for easier access.

"Okay, then," Galen muttered, a hand firm on Felix's hip. He pushed in. He and Cally had done this before, but Felix opened up so much more easily, shuddering in pleasure as Galen entered him. "You really like this, don't you?" Galen asked in his ear.

Felix nodded. "I've got a – oh, _frak_, right there – thing for bottoming."

"I see that." He looked up. "You coming, Cally?"

"Not yet," she said, and Galen didn't even have the capacity go groan. Felix was hot and tight around him, and the place where neck met shoulder was _right_ there. Cally was getting herself arranged, and Felix was helping, his arm around her and hand on her ass as they maneuvered her legs to where she needed to be.

"Oh, gods," Felix muttered, bending his head forward and burying his face in Cally's shoulder. "Cally, you're… and Gale – frak, I'm done being coherent."

Galen snorted, but he began to move. He reached around Felix, threading his fingers through Cally's hair. She tilted her cheek into his hand, nuzzling into his touch, and he smiled and ran his hand from cheek down her back, over the curve of her hip and then down to her ass. He found Gaeta's hand and bent his arm back until he could get his mouth to Gaeta's fingers, and sucked gently on the index finger. As he returned Felix's hand to where it had been, he got the hint and worked his slicked finger up Cally's ass. She moaned, and even through Felix, Galen could feel her bucking her hips harder.

It was hot, with all three of them together like this. Physically hot, and Galen knew he was sweating. Felix's back was wet as well, and Cally's hair was damp. It was hot, it was awkward and yet, when he saw the look on Cally's face and felt Felix tense around him, watched all three of their limbs mingle into one grouping… _gods_, this was one of the best things that Cally had ever talked him into. He figured out pretty fast that Felix seemed to like being frakked hard and fast, and it was a good thing, because that was about the only way Galen could trust himself to go.

There was a sudden shriek, and a thud. Cally fell off the bed.

Galen stopped, still buried balls deep in Felix's ass. Cally sat up. "Ow," she complained, rubbing her hip. "That _was_ going well, but…"

"I have an idea," Felix said, trying not to laugh. But the laughter was evident in his voice anyway. He glanced back over his shoulder. "Can you pull out for a minute?"

"Only because my wife is on the floor," Galen muttered.

"Yeah. I'm not fond of the idea either." But Galen obeyed and Felix got up on his knees. "Sit up as high as you can and spread your legs," he told Cally.

Cally caught on immediately. "You're so on," she said. There was a pole supporting the tent right at the head of the bed, and she leaned against it cautiously, spreading her legs wide. "This work."

"That works." Felix settled himself between them, pushing his ass into the air. "This work for you, Galen."

"I think I can handle it," Galen said, kneeling behind Felix and hoping they didn't break the bed. Cally leaned back, supporting herself with her hands, her head tipping back as Felix started to go to work. He slipped his hands under her legs and then back around to cup her ass, and Galen knew from experience Cally would be coming in a matter of minutes. He pushed back in to Felix, and began to thrust. Cally sat up just a little, eliciting a muffled yelp from Felix, and nudged one of Galen's hands. A few minutes and crude gestures later and he got the idea, reaching around to Felix's front to stroke his cock.

As he expected, Cally came first. She always came easily when someone went down on her, and this time was no exception. She sat back, catching her breath, and then worked her legs out from under Felix. "Go for it," she said, curling up, her hand between her thighs.

"Go for… oh." Galen pulled on Felix's shoulders until he straightened up, and he was kneeling in front of Galen. Cally positioned herself so that Felix could use her for balance, and finally, Galen was able to go as hard and as fast as he – and Felix, judging from the resultant noises – wanted. Felix was shaking, whimpering with pleasure, and Cally braced him with one hand, her other hand still working between her legs, their foreheads pressed together. Watching them was enough to bring Galen off himself, and he came deep inside Felix in a white-hot pleasure that made the world disappear.

When he came down, he noticed that Felix was trying to catch his breath as well, his body not nearly so tense, leaning much more heavily against Cally. "Wow," he said, when he could talk again. "I was not expecting that."

Over his shoulder, Cally winked at Galen.

***

"Stay the night," Cally told Felix as they all cleaned up a bit. "We're not going to kick you out into the cold right after that."

"Nah," Gaeta finished washing his hands. "It's best if I go home."

"Are you sure?"

"That bed isn't going to hold all three of us, and I am not kicking a pregnant woman back onto the floor." He looked sheepish. "I didn't ask because I assumed you knew, but what we did isn't going to hurt the baby, is it?"

"Don't ask that one," Galen answered. "You _will_ regret it."

"Okay," Felix said, shrugging and not really getting it.

"The baby will be fine," Cally reassured him. "But we could fit." She glanced over her shoulder. "Maybe."

"Nah. I'll stay for another drink, unless you two want to go to sleep, but I should sleep at home tonight."

"All right. But if you change your mind-"

"And if you don't," Galen interrupted, "I'll walk you home."

Felix smiled at him. "Perfect. Thanks."

***

An hour later, Felix and Galen walked through the cold night air, close enough so their hands were brushing. "You really could have stayed the night, you know," Galen said. "We could have found a way to make it work."

Felix shook his head. "Nah. The bed was just an excuse."

Galen's heart stopped for a minute. "You _were_ okay with tonight, weren't you?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah, don't get me wrong." Felix walked a little closer in the empty street. Galen got the hint and draped his arm around Felix's shoulders. The warmth was nice. "It's just, if I stayed the night, we'd do it again, and that would probably be a bad idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Felix sighed. "Look, it was a blast doing it once. I've always wanted to do something like that, but I never thought I'd… anyway. Once was great. But you start getting into more than that, and it starts getting complicated."

Galen considered that. "Not necessarily a bad thing. There are parts of the Colonies where polygamy is a viable- not that I'm asking you to marry us," he backtracked suddenly, realizing there was a huge jump. Fortunately, Felix didn't take it for more than it was meant to be and he laughed, and Galen relaxed.

"The thing is," Felix said after they'd turned a corner, "polygamy's _not_ common where I grew up. Is it for you or Cally?"

"No."

"Yeah. So, I mean, I understand it. I do, on an intellectual level. But it's not the way I grew up. And believe me," he said, his voice turning bitter. "I don't share well."

"Baltar."

"Yeah." Felix left the subject. "The thing is, if we did it again, I think I'd get more and more into wanting to try, but one day soon you'd have to make a choice, and I'd lose. I'm not ready to get my heart broken again, and when I am, I'd like there to be at least a chance that I'd end up winning."

"Wait. _I'd_ have to choose?"

"Well, yeah. You know why I said yes, don't you?"

"Because Cally is hot and makes a good argument?" Galen suggested.

Felix shook his head. "Because ages ago I had _such_ a crush on you. But I was an officer and you were enlisted, and then you got together with-" he cut himself off. "I just figured it was never, ever going to happen."

"You. Had a crush on me."

"Well, yeah."

"I had no idea."

They were at Felix's tent now. Felix stopped, and he shrugged. "It was a while ago," he said, a note of helplessness in his voice. "I've been over it. But it was still too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you didn't." Galen glanced around. No one was out, so he wrapped his arms around Felix's waist and pulled him in, kissing him gently. He waited until Felix broke away himself, and then stepped back. "Well, then, see you around?"

Felix's smile was bright. "Definitely see you around. Have a good night, Galen."

"Think I already did." Galen winked and walked away, heading back down the packed dirt streets to his home and to his wife.

***

"He made it home safe?" Cally said as Galen slid into bed next to her.

"Yeah, he's home."

"He didn't have to go," she yawned.

"Yeah, he did." Galen draped his arm over her, "Remember why we did this in the first place?"

Cally chuckled. "I didn't even think of that tonight."

"Me either. But all I want to do is get him to see our side of it. I don't want to break his heart."

Cally turned over. "You think that would happen?"

"Yeah. He told me it would."

"Oh." She snuggled against Galen. "Better he went home then."

"Definitely." Because if it came to Cally and Gaeta, Galen had no question in his mind who he would choose. That one, at least, was clear-cut and easy.

He kissed Cally and drifted off to sleep, her hair against his cheek and Felix's scent still lingering in the air.

***

"Here."

President Baltar thrust a signed paper at Galen. "What's this?" Truthfully, it was more a shock to see Baltar out of _Colonial One_ than anything else. He looked down at the paper. "Union regulations and guidelines?"

"If I have to listen to Mr. Gaeta on the subject one more time," Baltar fumed. "But I want you to know this isn't over. We will be having many more arguments, Mr. Tyrol. The terms and the conditions that you and your men are setting forth are simply ridiculous, and you must see what can be sustained and what-"

He continued on, but Galen was looking at the paper with a smile. Felix had finally come through for them. It was official.

Cally was an absolute genius.


End file.
